


Forsaken

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lasciare Grimmauld Place era stato più difficile di quanto avesse creduto.





	Forsaken

Faceva freddo. Era una sensazione nuova, quella di sedere sull’Hogwarts Express, scivolando velocemente sui binari quasi ghiacciati.

Il treno era immerso nel più puro bianco della neve, ed Harry non riusciva a fare a meno di fissare il paesaggio oltre il vetro.

Lasciare Grimmauld Place era stato più difficile di quanto avesse creduto. Aveva la sensazione che abbandonare Sirius, da solo in quella casa enormemente vuota, fosse profondamente sbagliato, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché.

Il suo padrino aveva bisogno di una famiglia, esattamente come lui.

E l’unica famiglia di Sirius, in quel momento era immersa nella neve.

Se ne stava andando.


End file.
